1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and a system for identifying the location of a smartphone, and more particularly for calculating the time stamp inside a geo-fence location in order to authenticate transactions on the smartphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common for employees to “clock-in” and “clock-out” when checking in and checking out of work, such as when arriving at work, taking a lunch break and leaving for the day. Traditionally, the time and attendance system is usually mapped by signing into a record book. These traditional systems are now being replaced whereby employees log in a variety of mechanical devices such as via a time puncher machine/an inter networked or standalone GPS receiver or a standalone/networked biometric (Fingerprint, Iris Scan or Voice Recognition etc) reader or a Smart phone that records the GPS location of an employee.
Most of these systems require that these devices have access to high availability uptime networks and power so that this data can then be transmitted back to the employer in real time. It is normally a requirement that the employer requires a uniform system to operate his time and attendance requirements. This is mentioned because there are multiple work environment which often do not lend themselves to traditional time and attendance systems. Traditional clock in systems require power and high network availability, qualified staff to operate and maintain and normally cost a significant amount of money in hardware costs. A company can lose considerable amounts of money per year when employees arrive fifteen minutes late and leave fifteen minutes early, but do not reflect it on the written or electronic time sheets, and the possibility arises for recording a false time or location.
With the emergence of smartphones, many attendance systems are using GPS positioning sensors to try to confirm the location of the employee and duration on for example the job site. The requirement that the employer provide power, uptime, equipment and its maintenance is less important as this functionality is delivered by the employee in order for them to undertake their private communications.
However, current systems and methods do not provide authenticated positions of the employee which fails to keep a check where employees may be able to reconfigure the latitude, longitude and other phone details to mislead their employees. Therefore, there is a need of a system and a method which reads the location of the employee through a GPS Satellite system and not from the network router or the install position of the Biometric reader. Further, the system and the method should then encrypt this until it gets to the server to prevent spoofing, reconfiguration or forging.